Dear Harry Potter, Love Gin-Gin
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Four year old Ginny Weasley asks her older brother to help her write to the famous Harry Potter.


**Dear Harry Potter, Love Gin-Gin**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** Four year old Ginny Weasley asks her older brother to help her write to the famous Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Billy?" Bill Weasley felt the tug on his jeans and looked down to see his little sister there, with big pleading eyes.

"What is it Gin-Gin?" he asked as he set down his quill. He had been working on his summer potions homework when she had interrupted him.

"I need you to help me write a letter." Her big brown eyes bored into him.

"I'm busy Gin, why don't you go ask Charlie. I'm sure he'll be able to help you." Bill really needed to get his potions homework done. He went back to school in two weeks and he really didn't want to have to cut it super close like he did with his homework of Christmas break.

"Please, Billy?" Ginny stuck her lip out in a pout. She knew that face would make her older brother c ave into giving her what she wanted.

Bill sighed. He really did need to get his homework done, but when Ginny was looking at him like that...

"Alright, Gin. But, we gotta be quick. I still have a lot of homework to do." He pulled the small girl up onto his lap and then reached for a fresh sheet of parchment.

"What do you want it to say?" he asked as he grabbed his quill once more.

"Dear Harry Potter," Ginny told him.

_Oh, God_, Bill thought as he scribbled out the words Ginny had spoken, _where did she get this idea?_ Bill paused after he wrote out the word 'Dear'.

"Gin, why are you sending a letter to Harry Potter?" he asked as he looked down into her big brown eyes.

"To tell him all about our wedding." she told him simply as if it was common knowledge, "Now, where was I, oh yeah. My name is Ginerva Molly Weasley, but you can call me Gin-Gin, like my brothers."

"Ginny, I don't think-" Bill started, but Ginny cut him off.

"Write it down Billy."

Bill smiled and wrote out the words quickly. This was quickly becoming amusing. In all honesty, he doubted that Harry Potter would ever even get this letter.

"Okay, what next?" he asked.

"I wanted to let you know that we will be getting married in June. We'll have a big wedding with all of the people in the world invited to it." _Heaven help Dad_, Bill thought as he scribbled it out quickly.

"And Mummy is going to make a big cake in the shape of a Harpy, because I love the Holly Head Harpies."

"But, Ginny, what if Harry Potter doesn't like the Harpies?" Bill inquired as he wrote out her words, a big grin on his face.

"You can't not like the Harpies, Billy." Ginny dissmissed easily, "Anyways, he better like the harpies or I'm gonna make him sleep in the shed." Bill laughed, his sister really was taking this quite seriously. She glared at him and he took on a serious look.

"Where did you get that from?"

"That's what Mummy always tells Daddy when she's mad at him. Write that down will you."

"Write, 'If you don't like the Holy Head Harpies that he can just sleep in the shed?'" Bill confirmed. Ginny nodded.

"Okay?" Bill tried not to laugh.

"Tell him that he can where what ever he wants, just as long as he's wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Something we can play quidditch in after words." Bill continued to scribble out his sister's letter.

"Anything else Gin?" he asked once he was done. Ginny thought for a second and shook her head.

"Nope. Sign it, Love, Gin-Gin." she told him.

Bill quickly signed the letter and blew on the wet ink to make sure it was dry.

"Thanks, Billy." Ginny told her brother as she slid off his lap and grabbed the parchment from his desk, "I'm gonna see if Mummy can mail this for me." And as soon as she was out of the room, Bill couldn't help but laugh. He just couldn't help it. His sister was, for sure, utterly obsessed with Harry Potter.

* * *

_**15 Years Later**_

Harry Potter stood at the edge of the dance floor as he watched his beautiful wife (he was still getting use to the word) dance with Mr. Weasley. Ginny looked absolutely beautiful, dressed in her pure white wedding dress, her fiery orange hair pulled into an up do.

"Congratulations." a voice said next to him. He turned his eyes away from Ginny towards the person next to him, who turned out to be Bill. He was smiling widely as he watched his sister.

"Thanks."

Bill then turned to look at him, "Listen, I got a little wedding gift for you." Bill reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a very old faded piece of parchment and handed it to him.

Harry took it into his hands and looked at Bill curiously.

"What is it?" he asked as he opened the folded piece of paper.

"Something that I think you will find quite amusing. Nicked it from Mum a long time ago and found it in my desk the other day. Thought you might like it." Bill told him and then winked and walked back towards Fleur who was holding a two year old Dominque. Harry turned back to the piece of parchment in his hands and started to read the words written down in Bill's hasty handwriting.

"_Dear Harry Potter,_" he read and smiled widely as he continued to read the paragraph that was written.

**THE END**

**A/N: (**I just had to write this one-shot today. For one, I just couldn't wait any longer to write this, but I also have been really stressed out today and I tend to write when I get stressed, so I decided to write this. Anyways, R&R. Thanks. S.A.M.**)**


End file.
